Ebon Revolution
by Intricate Words
Summary: In one devastating moment both the Sailor Senshi & Crystal Tokyo fell to utter destruction. Now, with nothing more than a broken world in their wake, the reincarnates' must rise to power once more...& discover the truth of what happened that fateful day.
1. Chapter I The New World

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own these characters. I merely adore them and their creator with all my heart. Thank you Naoko Takeuchi! :)  
  
  
  
"Ebon Revolution"  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The New World"  
  
  
  
Location: Formerly Honshu/Fukushima  
  
  
The room was pitch black except for a pale stream of moonlight that delicately danced in through the window. Even the shadows that lurked in their usual corners appeared darker than usual inside the small apartment. The night was young and the air carried with it a sense of foreboding danger. Not that it really mattered to Rei as she gingerly slipped off her bed.   
  
Bare feet connected with a cold hard wood floor, as the young woman moved over to a chair in a far off corner of the room, unseen in the darkness. Shrugging off the small crisp nightshirt she wore, Rei began to dress her slender form in the clothing that lay crumbled there on the floor. She had meant to lay it out neatly upon the chair, but in her haste and tiredness from only mere hours before, the floor seemed to have been just as well a place as any.   
  
Tight black leather pants slid easily over well-toned and muscular legs, followed by a thickly banded belt. Small pockets and grooves waited eagerly for the weapons that would soon be fit within them. With quick grace and ease, Rei donned the similarly black tank top that hugged her body just as its matching pants did. Around her long slender neck she quickly clasped a dark choker, a thin strip of leather, where affixed to the front hung a pendant of shining silver.   
  
With a small grunt of disapproval Rei allowed her body to rest upon the chair, and as she did so followed the difficult maneuvering of getting black knee high boots fitted and laced up over her legs and pants. Amidst the darkness you could barely make out the woman as she hastily bent over finishing up the last of the thick laces.   
  
In one fluid movement, Rei's head flew back sending her deep purple colored locks flying wildly about her. Finally the task of getting dressed was behind her, now she was ready, now she could leave. Pausing briefly to make sure she had everything she needed Rei bent over, grabbed her leather trench coat and was out the door.   
  
The hallway of Rei's apartment was completely silent until the soft sound of her boots shattered it. Hurrying down the flight of stairs leading to the way out, Rei jumped down the last few and exited the building. Outside a cool breeze swept over her, the sky a deep shade of azure with only a few traces of stars sparkling here and there. There was an eerie calm to the night, and as Rei's deep violet eyes scanned the surrounding areas, not a soul was seen. Even though always prepared one could never be too careful, and Rei's senses were on full alert.  
  
Walking in long fast strides Rei hurried down the streets of Neo-Tokyo, making sure to keep checking over her shoulder as she went. Not before too long she reached her destination, a local bar/diner that was generally a safe haven to those with the rebellion. As Rei pushed open the thick wooden door, the entrance to the Delyerain, she searched through the dim that was always present. A mixture of smoke from the fireplace, an occasional pipe or two, and the cooking from the kitchen.  
  
Within seconds Rei rested her determined eyes on a middle-aged man sitting in the corner near the rear exit of the building. The two locked eyes briefly, a look of compassion and endearment passing between them both, before Rei started to make her way over to him.  
  
The Delyerain was unusually packed for a night such as it was, and as she gingerly made her way through the crowd, Rei took note of those present. The bar was graced by the presence of the usual drunks and rogue traders who decided to take refuge for the night. Sitting together packed around the few tables were the many comrades who still fought for the Old World. Everyone had the same exhausted worn look across their face, yet spirits were still high.  
  
"The world of old was a great and glorious place child, one of such beauty and freedom not even imaginable now within times as these." Rei could barely make out the thick voice that spoke out to her right. Yet as she directed her full attention towards the fireplace there, her eyes rested upon the face and form of an elderly woman who sat stiff and rigid within her chair. The old woman's face was momentarily peaceful as she spoke to the audience before her, three young children no older than ten.  
  
"Tell us of those times Nanni! Tell us of the protectors, yes, the one's who held balance and kept the dark ones away! Please!" One of the children screamed eagerly, his voice squeaking ever so slightly. The old woman merely stared at the young boy, as memories of days gone by washed over her.  
  
"The protectors...ah yes. Those select few, the chosen warriors of that time." Nanni murmured to herself lost in the past.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi!" Another young child said, barely able to keep the excitement from her voice. Rei's eyes narrowed briefly, her whole body going rigid, as she stopped her onward movement through the Delyerain. She stood not even five feet from the fireplace and those who her attention was now fully attuned to.   
  
As if on command the old woman snapped out of her reverie, she blinked once, her hazel eyes burning with an inner fire she would never be able to quench. She gazed at the child who had last spoken, then over towards Rei.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi are something not spoken about much these times. They are a thing of the past, some say a myth or fable created to keep those filled with hope. But I know that is not what they were...are..." Nanni's voice trailed off as she continued to hold Rei's gaze. She seemed to stare right down into Rei's soul, searching for something, knowing that something was there.  
  
Rei's eyes flared briefly for a moment, their usual deep violet color burning brightly, as old emotions washed over her soul. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly the only sign of movement that she could make. Then with great force, she tore her eyes away from the old woman, turning her body back in the direction she needed to go.  
  
The middle-aged man still sat at the back, awaiting her presence. He stared at her confused by the sudden change in her stature, the look of angst written across her beautiful face. Yet as she neared him, tears that glistened ever so softly at the edges her eyes faded away, leaving behind no trace of the torment within her.  
  
"Gren. It has been a while since I saw you last. I was beginning to worry." Rei spoke slowly, still trying to shrug off the thoughts from before. Her face lightened, as she finally allowed herself to slump down heavily within a chair. It felt good to take a load off, especially now that she played more of an important role within the rebellion.  
  
Gren simply watched the young woman before him, his brow furrowing slightly, as his pale blue eyes searched for some hidden meaning behind her current state. She had struggled so hard to get where she was now, having to prove her worth and strength within the fighting realm. Yet now after accomplishing all of that she seemed stretched thin, worn way past her youthful years.   
  
"Rei, my dear, it seems as though my worst fear has come to reality." Gren's words were soft, and filled with understanding. "You are never going to be able to move on with your life, unless you let go of your past."   
  
Rei looked into Gren's eyes trying to grasp the concept of that which he proposed. The man had been her mentor for nearly five years now, and without him she would be lost. It was his teachings, his guidance that helped her to stay grounded and strong. Yet in all those years she had never been able to listen to him when it came to the issue now at hand. The past.  
  
Casting her violet eyes down to her hands, which fiddled uneasily within her lap, Rei took one deep breath. "I have let go of the past. That world does not exist anymore, I understand that." The somber tone within the young woman's voice was enough to let Gren know that although she may believe in her own words, her heart broke to hear them.  
  
"Enough with all this silly talk. I need information, and I know that you have the answers I seek to the questions that I hold." Rei's head snapped up, her deeply purple colored hair settling perfectly around her face. Her expression now told that of determination and strength, she meant business.  
  
"Rei, you know you can't do anything by yourself...at the most you would get yourself killed, and then where would you be?" Gren could tell that her sudden change in attitude meant she had already made up her mind and that she wouldn't listen now, but he still had to try. She was the daughter he never had, and it was because of his love for her that he would always look out for her.  
  
Rei simply stared, her expression very nonchalant. Gren turned away frowning, he hated it when she got into one of her moods.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Hmm?" Even though she didn't comment much, Rei always wanted to know what the old man was thinking, especially now since his noise seemed to be not a reaction to her but to something behind her.  
  
"Not to change the subject or anything but it just so happens that a certain someone is watching you again." Gren spoke as though he wasn't bothered by what he said, just perplexed more than anything as to why.  
  
Rei slowly looked over her shoulder and found herself staring into a pair of what had to be the most riveting amber eyes she had ever seen. Rei sighed slightly.  
  
"You mean Trystan? Gren I've told you. He isn't looking at me, why would he be? He just...oh I don't know, but trust me. Him? This?" Rei was pointing at her face as she continued to speak. " I don't think so." She was frustrated at Gren's attempt to deter her from the discussion she had proposed, it was so like him to pull something like that when he became worried about her.  
  
Gren just continued to watch the man they were referring to, and Rei glanced over her shoulder once more to do the same.  
  
"I wonder what his story is...why he's always here...and why it is that he always seems to be watching you." Gren mumbled, though only to himself, still confused as ever.  
  
Rei continued to stare at the man called Trystan, as he seemed to do exactly as Gren had said. It seemed as though he was searching for something deep within her. A sense of peace started to fill her entire being, and for a second Rei let her guard down and became lost. His eyes were so intense, so focused. She had never seen eyes like that before.   
  
A moment later Trystan averted his eyes, choosing to stare into the mug of ale that sat resting on the bar before him. Rei returned her attention back to Gren, who had a rather amused expression across his face. "I don't get you." She said flatly, getting up from the table. "Look, you know where to find me if you want to tell me what you know. Otherwise, I have to get going. The night is young and there is a presence upon the air that whispers of danger."   
  
Gren knew enough about Rei to realize that no matter what he said now she would leave. Instead he kicked back and tried to appear relaxed and unaffected by her words. He reached up and ran his steady hands through his tangled brown hair, grimacing as he caught hold of a knot. He really needed to do something about that.  
  
"Do whatcha gotta do Ms. Rei, this is after all your role in this life." His blue eyes pierced straight through to Rei soul, they told her to be safe as always. "I will indeed see you again before I leave this part of town." He finished with a small nod of his head.  
  
Rei smiled ever so slightly, comforted by Gren's ability to understand her decisions even if he didn't condone them. Then she was heading towards the exit, the Delyerain even more crowded now than before. As she passed by the bar Rei could not help but glance over to where Trystan sat, only he was no longer there. A frown crossed over her face as more questions flooded her mind.   
  
'No matter, not my problem.' Rei thought to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd and out the door. The moment she stepped foot outside she was hit by a great gust of wind, the weather had taken to change. Whereas before the night was eerily calm, now a storm approached. The sky was clouded over, and lightning streaked through in the distance...Lightning.  
  
Rei stopped in memory as she watched the glory of the element light up the blackened sky. "It's not her, Rei-chan. It's not any of them anymore." The words she murmured to herself brought little comfort as she once again let herself hope.   
  
'The days of the Sailor Senshi are just a myth.' Rei thought bitterly, though her entire being ached to be back in that time when their powers...her powers...reigned and brought justice to the world that now trembled and fought to live on. 


	2. Chapter II The Crimson Storm

Chapter Two  
  
"The Crimson Storm"  
  
  
  
The sky had continued to grow darker, as thick ominous clouds rolled in over the land. The lightening grew closer, temporarily illuminating the lonely streets, and beckoning for the thunder that was soon to follow. It came and crashed through the hearts of even the strongest of men.   
  
As the storm swept through it brought with it ferocity unlike any other. The winds picked up to deadly high speeds while a heavy downpour of rain came crashing upon the Earth, shattering what little life dared to face it. Trees bent against their will as years of growing roots twisted and uprooted, becoming nothing more than another obstacle destroyed. The ground, no more than dirt patches, slowly turned into a deadly deathtrap of thickening mud.   
  
The storm had an unholy presence about it. One might say it had a mind of it's own.  
  
The streets of Neo Tokyo were now completely deserted, as the populace took to shelter from the threatening storm. Rei stood not even ten feet from the door of the Delyerain, contemplating her next move. She glanced over her shoulder at the building wondering if Gren's words were right. Yet in her many years of living Rei had learned that in this world it was each his or her own, and that this was her life. Her decisions. Her choices suited her well being and the drive that kept her going even through the darkest of times.  
  
After another moment's hesitation Rei finally succumbed to her own free will and took off down the street of Larne. This was the main street that connected most of the Rebellion's strongholds, and if she headed due North she would soon reach her next destination. A station where those who still fought for the Old World congregated, and could strategize. It was there that they mapped out plans for a better future.  
  
As Rei journeyed on the rain roared down upon her, soaking through clothes and eventually right down to bones themselves. Her long dark hair clumped together and hung heavily down the length of her back. Although Rei was cold, it did not entirely show as the young woman continued to brave the weather. Rei's violet eyes were always alert, scanning her surroundings. Yet without warning they became clouded as the rain suddenly came down in thick sheets. It made visibility difficult and the road even more treacherous.  
  
Rei began to take long fast strides, the need to quicken her pace becoming more and more apparent. The wind that whipped around her carried with it whispers of darkness and terror, and even Rei's normal strength of heart weakened with fright. What if this was it? What if tonight was the last night she would ever walk the Earth? The thoughts that flooded her mind were not that of her own, the panic that swept through her spoke with that of another's will.  
  
From atop the roof of the Delyerain, hidden within the shadows of the night stood a lone figure. It stood tall and strong, unmoving against the harsh wind and rain that battled throughout. The thick cloak that kept the figure's identity masked, danced around almost playing with the elements. It too was completely soaked through, yet it did not bother its owner much.   
  
From underneath it's hooded cloak, the figure watched the young woman below. It watched as she hesitated, as she took off down the street. It watched as the storm gathered around her and threatened to swallow her hole. Above in the heavens, the sky had taken on a bluish tint. Electric energies sparked to life as the elements unleashed all of their fury. It had been a long while since a storm of such magnitude had walked upon the land.  
  
Now struggling to remain standing, Rei fought to continue onward as every muscle ached from the strain put upon them. The winds pushed into her forcing her down towards the muddy ground beneath her feet. She frantically looked about, knowing that the location she was headed for was near. Yet all Rei's determined eyes could see was a cloud of mist and rain. She was trapped within what she assumed was the eye of the storm, and there seemed to be no end to its embrace.  
  
"Sssenshiii..." A foul voice whispered above the loud roar of the storm. The word was barely audible yet strikingly clear within Rei's mind. It was then that Rei stopped dead in her tracks, every emotion, and every ounce of strength fleeing from her body. She stood rigid, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. The blood that raced through her veins surged with an ancient power, reacting to the word spoken and beaconing to be freed. Rei's violet eyes flared brilliantly against the darkness, though her expression was now blank.  
  
"Sssenshiii..." The voice spoke again, this time much more louder and powerful. It danced around her menacingly, tempting her to fear, to loathe and to hate. Yet despite the urge to act out, Rei stood still, now trying to compose herself. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to regain her focus. Like hell she would allow herself to lose it now, here in a place like this. This would not be the end of her, it would not be her time.   
  
"Have you not the strength to simply face me? You hide amidst the storm, no doubt of your creation. I would have expected much more from you and your foul kind!" Rei spoke aloud, her voice echoing around her. She could hear the storm moving, yet it had abated its lethal threat. The winds whipped past her, the rain slowing to a mere mist. The roaring noise had all about abated when Rei finally reopened her eyes.  
  
"Senshi."   
  
Rei found herself standing face to face with a man, cloaked in deep crimson. His lips moved as he spoke the word once more, a sly smile crossing his face. Long black hair rested gently upon his broad shoulders, it framed his extremely pale face and neck. Though large in stature the man appeared to be as agile as a feline, as he lithely took a step towards Rei. His presence told that of power, death and decay, yet his face held a beauty unparallel to any other. Eyes the color of deepest blue stared directly into Rei's own, narrowing slightly as he peered within her soul.  
  
Rei could feel the probing of the man's eyes before her. She could feel him seeing her from within. She gazed at him as he read her mind and heart. It sickened her that for the moment she would do nothing in her defense, that she could not.  
  
Within the time span of a heartbeat, the man was upon her. His slender pale hands wrapped around her neck. He did not apply much pressure, only kept her gaze locked with his own. Rei could hear her heart pounding within her ears. Why was she so powerless now?  
  
"You were always powerless before me...why should you be any different now?" The words the man spoke were barely above a whisper again as he slowly brushed his lips across her own. Rei cringed as a million sensations, not all entirely bad, washed over her at his touch. Still only able to stare into his deep midnight blue eyes, Rei trembled. There was something familiar about this man...something she had almost mercifully forgotten. The memory stood on the edge of her mind, teasing her with it's hidden meaning.  
  
This man was not the typical creature of the underworld. The Darkness that walked the Earth had never taken on the form of a man before, nor did it hold the power and intelligence. Mass destruction, death and chaos was the norm, but here stood an agent of evil with real substance. The terror that overwhelmed Rei, forced all of her reclaimed focus away. She was lost. Her mind blank, as the man suddenly released her from his grasp.  
  
"It has been long since I last lay eyes upon a Senshi of the Old World. Too long. I should have known you would find a way to return. No matter." The man turned, his cloak billowing out behind him in a sea of blood red. "Your kind is of no threat to me anymore. Much has changed since then." His words trailed off as his figure slowly dissolved into the misty rain itself. As if on command the storm followed, vanishing as quick as it had begun.   
  
"It was good to see you again...warrior of the flame..." The man's final statement sent a shudder down Rei's spine. She looked around her taking note to how everything had suddenly gone back to normal. The ground was no longer wet, trees that were blown down had vanished without a trace. Even her hair and clothing was dry. Rei realized then that the station was just around the next corner to her right. Without further hesitation, she ran the rest of the distance more urgent than ever to be within doors.  
  
As Rei rounded the corner of 5th and Larne, she came to an abrupt halt. A soft light illuminated the front door to the building of the station. The light shone brightly against the bleak darkness of the night, and sparkled with a serene and comforting grace. Rei followed the light to its source and there amidst the cloudy sky shined the moon, a mark of justice against the horrors of the world. It would always be a beacon of hope for those within the Rebellion.   
  
Rei hurried the rest of the distance to the building, and was soon within the sanctuary of its walls. She rested her head upon the closed door, breathing deeply. Her mind thought back to when she had first set foot outside earlier, and how the moon had shined brightly then. It had shined throughout the storm too; the power bestowed upon it to never let its light go out or to be hidden. Yet, if memory served her correctly she could not remember it's pale light when the man in crimson had confronted her.  
  
Rei's brow furrowed in confusion, as a sudden realization hit her. She had been too distracted by the man to take notice then, but now as she looked back she had a better knowledge of why her entire being had been rendered powerless. The moon itself had disappeared. The darkness that had swallowed her soul had apparently done the same with the moon. Yet where had it gone? It seemed as though the moon itself had fled in terror, cowering before the man as Rei had done.   
  
But what did it all mean... 


	3. Chapter III The Meeting

Chapter Three  
  
"The Meeting"  
  
  
  
"As I stated before, there was nothing more I could have possibly done." Rei paced nervously before those who sat in front her. The building that housed the station for the rebellion was kept deep underground. To reach its walls, one had to journey through secret passageways and down to the level below the basement. The moment Rei had set foot within the station's domain was the moment pure chaos was unleashed.  
  
"He was different somehow. This was no mere creature of the evil that walks our land. He had a sense of reason and intelligence to him, the look within his eyes alone was..." Rei hesitated, lifting her hand to her lips as she remembered how close he come to her. "They alone were devastating." Her violet eyes had grown hazy, as she was swept back to those few seconds when she was within the man's grasp.  
  
The gathering of the comrades who served the Rebellion sat completely still, silent now as Rei relayed what she could of her encounter. They had all known of the sudden storm that had swept through, but they had no idea that it was a direct conjuring from their enemy. This news was alarming to say the least, and as soon as Rei had reported it to the head captain he had called an emergency meeting.  
  
"Rei, are you absolutely positive that this thing, this so-called man, had created the storm? It wasn't a mere coincidence?" The captain spoke slowly, keeping his words to a friendly tone. The last person who inquired more information from Rei had spoken rashly, his tone favoring to the rumors that Rei was not the most reliable within the Rebellion. Since the moment she had joined them people had been skeptical, saying she was different and weird, not entirely there in the head. What it came down to was that they just didn't know her, or understand her life.  
  
"Rehmbrandt, I am more than positive. It left with him, as though he alone controlled the elemental powers. The moment he disappeared, all traces of the storm vanished." Rei cast her eyes downwards as she prepared to relay the last bit of information that she held. She feared more than anything to speak of it aloud, but it had to be done.  
  
"That's not everything though...I fear that the worst news is yet to come." Rei glanced up, her eyes locking with that of the captain's. Rehmbrandt's expression told that of strength and reassurance, urging her to continue without fear of criticism. Rei nodded in understanding. She lifted her head and met the eyes of all of those seated before her. "The moon had vanished as well."  
  
A silence of pure shock swept through the great hall, where all major discussions concerning the welfare of the Rebellion were discussed. Mouths gaped open, eyes growing wide with fear. The silence lasted only a second longer however, as everyone stood from their chairs demanding further explanations and answers. It was chaos once more, and it unnerved Rei deeply. Chaos was the term used most often with the enemy. Now seeing her own kind creating it, Rei wondered if all suffered the same fate.  
  
"Everyone sit down!" Rehmbrandt roared over all the other voices. His deep voice vibrating throughout the great hall. "There will be order here so help me God!" His patience was now growing thin; all he wanted to do was get to the bottom of the issues at hand. He waved everyone back to his or her seats before stepping forward himself, coming to stand directly in front of Rei.   
  
"What do you mean, the moon vanished as well?" Rei could see the fear that lingered about the captain's somber eyes. He had been through so much already, and now this.  
  
"I said that it had vanished. It reappeared the moment the man retreated into the shadows of the night." Rei spoke to Rehmbrandt alone, although she made sure her voice carried to the others reassuring them that the moon still shined. "It seemed as though it too had cowered with fear before him, hiding behind the shadows itself. It was terrifying, and yet I did not notice it until I reached the safety of the station." The confusion within Rei's voice showed clear as day, her expression that of both relief to be alive and that of not understanding why.  
  
"Captain this is absurd to say the least! Everyone knows that the moon never stops showing itself, it is forever suspended within our skyline!" A young man who had remained standing yelled out, his tone defiantly attacking Rei's words. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Thank your for that little insight Bane, but I think we all realize and understand that knowledge. However that does not mean we can just exclude what Rei has just brought forth. If indeed the moon has...did vanish, even momentarily, we have to figure out why and what it means. We owe it to ourselves to at least trust what she witnessed, until proven otherwise." Rehmbrandt's determined expression showed everyone that he would stand by his words no matter what, and Bane took that as his cue to sit back down.  
  
"--But have any of us ever concluded as to why the moon stays within the sky, never extinguishing it's glorious light?" Rei interrupted, ignoring Rehmbrandt's closure to the argument that had been opened. Her temper flaring at Bane's attack. "We have no idea why anything is the way it is within our world anymore, our resources have been all but destroyed. Our records of the past are gone; we base everything upon simple theories with no real proof. Yet now when something different happens, something out of the norm you all reject it's possibilities!" Rei stepped forward as her voice raised.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you know all the answers there are to the world Ms. Rei. I think not. Your credibility is by far nothing to say the least, and you expect us to just believe your words!?" Bane in turn took jumped up again out of his chair, not wanting to back down. "Besides, what difference does it make if we know why the moon is forever suspended? The point is that we know it is for our benefit, that without the light of the moon darkness would reign, even during the daylight hours. It is our savior in many ways, and it has been so now for countless generations. This we know for sure." Bane smiled as he finished arguing his case, the others cheering him on.  
  
Rei looked down at the floor, watching her foot as she scuffed at the floor. She knew what else she wanted to say, but feared to do so. Finally she looked back up, facing the crowd once more.  
  
"What of the Myths and Legends?" She questioned, the people silencing their cheering as she asked. "There are some who would say that the moon holds the power of the great Queen who once reigned. That she once held balance to our universe within the very palm of her hand. That this queen, also bore the mark of the Sailor Senshi's leader, Sailor Moon." Rei paused, emotions racing through her entire body, her blood surging once more.   
  
"According to legend the moment that the Senshi were defeated, upon that fateful night thousands of years ago, was the same moment the moon stopped its normal phases around our world." Rei's voice trembled as she finished her speech, her entire body quivering. It had been a long while since anyone had spoken of the fabled Myths and Legends within the Rebellion.  
  
"The Myths and Legends are a folly. None who claim sanity believe in those old tales...well, except you, but we always knew you were different. You will never prove yourself or your words worthy within my eyes, mark my words." Bane's deep tone vibrated throughout Rei's entire being. It was sad, because many within the New World felt the same way about both her and the fabled tales of old.   
  
Rei stared out blankly at the gathering of people before the captain and her. She watched as those within the Rebellion began to talk amongst themselves determining what everything she had just said meant. Rehmbrandt continued to watch her, questioning what to say or do next. Why was it that he felt Rei had more information to relay? Something seemed off, so many questions and loopholes could be brought up in defense of what had happened.  
  
Even though she watched those of the Rebellion confer, Rei could feel her captain's eyes bearing down upon her. She knew he could sense that she had not told everything that had transpired between her and the man. Yet there was nothing she could do to abate that and reassure him. Rei did not lie, she just kept some stuff to herself when the need be. The last thing she needed to do was to tell everyone about all the words spoken by the man.  
  
Senshi...warrior of the flame. What the hell was she supposed to say to her comrades now!? Oh and by the way, it seemed as though the man of the enemy knew me? Yeah, that would go over real well. Besides the last time that Rei had spoken aloud about her theories of being the reincarnation of the Sailor Senshi for the planet Mars, people had laughed. Times were so different a hundred years ago, at least then people still believed in the Sailor Senshi and their existence. Now though, things were quite different.  
  
Now not only did Rei have her own suspicions of being the reincarnate, but she had one of the enemy thinking so as well. 'What would Gren make of all this?' Rei thought, as she pictured herself telling him every detail in full. He was the only person on the planet, aside from herself that knew of her visions...of her past life. It was hard on her. She had visions, dreams that made it impossible to deny that she was indeed Sailor Mars in her past life. Yet she bore no powers from that time, she didn't bear the mark of that identity. Perhaps she was just crazy like Bane made her out to be.  
  
"Well, I suppose if that is all you have to tell us, Rei?" Rehmbrandt's eyes still questioned the young woman before him. Rei snapped out of her deep thoughts and nodded her head in agreement. "Then we have a lot of work ahead of us don't we people?" He finished, waving his hand towards the rest of the Rebellion. As if on command, everyone aroused from their seats and took off to his or her quadrant of the station. Some relieved to be able to get back to what was familiar, others still afraid of the things to come.  
  
"Rei?" The captain's voice called out once more to her just as she was about to head off too. "Thank you for your input, you did well up there before the crowd. Especially for your first time, considering the allegations they have put upon you since you joined the Rebellion. You showed great confidence and poise. Good work." Rehmbrandt smiled slightly, breaking the stern look the captain usually portrayed.   
  
"Thank you sir." Rei said, fumbling for the right words yet showing her utter appreciation within her tone alone. It meant a lot to her when she was praised for anything within the Rebellion, especially from the captain himself.  
  
"It's no problem, just recognizing good talent when I see it. Oh and by the way, I'm glad your safe." Rehmbrandt had begun to leave the podium as he finished his words, yet his voice carried loud and clear to Rei's ears.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered once more. 


	4. Chapter IV Within the Mind's Eye

Chapter Four  
  
"Within The Mind's Eye"  
  
  
  
Laughter...  
  
A gentle breeze filled with the scent of fresh roses and soft evergreen...  
  
Skin basking in the welcoming warmth of the sun's rays...  
  
Footsteps...  
  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" The voice called again. Rei slowly opened her eyes and watched as a young woman, no more than seventeen in age, delightfully ran past her. Rei looked to the ground, marveling at the sight of green grass, vivid with life. She was standing in a field and it was filled with more beauty than she had ever witnessed in her entire lifetime.  
  
Rei turned and gazed at the young woman. She wore a simple white dress that glistened in the light of the sun. The material so light and delicate that it danced with her every movement. The woman wore no shoes, her feet being cushioned by the velvet grass that graced every inch of the land. Hair the color of pure gold spilled down the length of her back, it alone dared to compare to the beauty of the sun itself.  
  
Rei watched as the young woman ran into the arms of a man who stood not even ten feet away. The man held a regal presence, yet tenderness unparallel to any other as he enveloped the young woman within his strong arms. They belonged to each other. The two were beautiful as their bodies intertwined, the embrace between them growing stronger. The air was filled with such passion that even the earth seemed to bow down in amazement.   
  
Where the young woman's hair was bright like that of the sun, the man's in contrast was the color of pure ebony. His body was clothed in dark black pants, and a plain white shirt. The sleeves having been rolled up made it easy for one to make out the lean muscular build of him. They both appeared enamored with love and humble before each other.  
  
Rei's deep violet eyes grew dark as she watched the two people before her. She did not recognize them, and yet their presence held such a sense of familiarity that it unnerved her. Raising a hand, Rei shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun as she looked to the sky. Only a few clouds lay scattered about, their soft white texture making them appear to be nothing more than cotton floating about. The bright blue of the sky itself was breathtaking. Rei could not remember the last time she had seen a sky like this.  
  
"Usako."   
  
Rei turned her attention once more to the two that still embraced each other. The name the man just murmured had struck a nerve. Usako? Rei took a step forward, the ever growing sense of familiarity encasing her entire being.   
  
As if on cue the man's head snapped up from the young woman within his arms. His eyes staring straight into Rei's own. Dark blue eyes, with the depth of an endless ocean. Rei blinked, her head growing fuzzy. Why was he looking at her like that? His expression held that of knowledge beyond his years, and it frightened Rei deeply.  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes, the only sign she showed of being uncomfortable. The man continued to hold onto the young woman, their embrace a significant symbol of unity. Yet his gaze stayed locked with that of Rei's. The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, neither wanting to be the first to look away.   
  
From within her mind Rei could sense that this was not reality, but one of her many visions. Yet it was strange that it would be of something else other than the legendary Sailor Senshi. This was different somehow; it engaged all of her senses causing her nerves to stand on end. Who were these two people, and why did they hold such an amicable presence? Questions danced throughout Rei's troubled mind as she tried to grasp the meaning of what she was now seeing.  
  
From within the distance a sudden sound of thunder beckoned. It broke everyone's train of thought, and both the man and Rei's gaze. Rei quickly turned her attention over to the Far East horizon of the field; she could barely make out what appeared to be storm clouds. Yet the clouds were moving at an unreasonably high speed, spreading as far as the eye could see. Within seconds they covered the once bright and enchanting field, bringing with them an overpowering sense of fear and death.  
  
The once gentle breeze now picked up to a deadly gust, blowing up patches of grass within its path. Rei's brow furrowed as she quickly raised a hand in defense of the elements. The air had grown hazy and muddled, vision was poor and Rei began to feel a growing sense of emptiness. When she looked back to where the couple had stood only moments before, they were gone.   
  
Rei scanned the entire perimeter of the land, yet saw nothing. As she lowered her hand a wave of shock swept over her, leaving her heart pounding within her chest. Her violet eyes widened in confusion as she realized what she was wearing.   
  
Her hands were covered in long white gloves that ended in a bunch of red fabric near her elbow. The wind blew into her and sent a chill down her spine as it connected with the bare flesh of her legs. A short, red skirt billowed about her thighs and Rei was soon fumbling to keep it from blowing up any higher. Rei recognized the rest of her attire, the tight white bodice with the attached purple bow and the small, spiked heels that covered her feet.  
  
Rei continued to stare, completely dumbfounded at what she wore, and without thinking she placed a gentle hand upon her forehead. The flesh of her slender fingers connected with the soft metal of a small tiara that rested there. She was dressed in the uniform of one of the Sailor Senshi. The colors she adorned represented the guardian of the planet Mars and the warrior of the flame.  
  
Rei had seen herself clothed in the Sailor Senshi uniform only a few other times within her visions. Usually it was just her observing, watching the many battles that the senshi had won during their time. She never witnessed the actual transformation that took place, the knowledge of that still preferred to hide amidst her inner most shadows. Had she been able to at least see how it was done then perhaps it would provide both her and Gren with the knowledge needed to trigger the transformation for her own self, the suspected reincarnate of Sailor Mars.  
  
Yet this was as far as things ever went in terms of Rei's own fate. Her visions were the only link to living a lifestyle that she seemed destined to live out in the present time. Gren had studied all that he could from the remaining documents of the Old World, digging up anything on the Sailor Senshi. However, in the end, both he and Rei were still stuck at square one with nothing more than a young woman's visions.   
  
Rei could feel the power that soared throughout her entire body, filling her with a sense of justice and strength. She felt invincible and stood defiantly against the storm that swept through the field. The wind no longer gushed into her, instead moving around, as though a protective bubble now surrounded her.  
  
  
Screaming...  
  
  
Rei's entire stature went limp at the sounds that suddenly filled the air. Despite the uniform she wore and the power that exuded from it, Rei found herself faltering in strength. Though the wind still roared loud as ever, the screams that seemed to follow it could be heard as well. There was so much pain and anguish within the guttural cries that Rei found herself shutting her eyes and covering her ears in defense. Yet the screaming continued on, and it brought with it the presence of those who had once spoken. They pierced through Rei's now trembling soul.  
  
"There must be something that can be done!"   
  
"The world as we know it will come to an end!"  
  
"But how can we...how can anyone...without her..."  
  
Rei forced her eyes open, biting her lower lip, as she feared what she would see. The field had disappeared and everywhere Rei looked there was darkness. Yet before her there stood eight figures all prepared for battle, all wearing the uniforms of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Eight. There stood only eight. One was missing...but who?  
  
Rei watched the eight women. She listened to their words and felt her stomach tighten at what was spoken. Fear and hopelessness poured from every word as they shouted back and forth, none able to contain the franticness they all felt. Something was wrong. It seemed that not only Rei herself had lost her strength and power.  
  
"We still must fight...we have to try!"  
  
Rei felt as though she herself had spoken, for the words flashed through her mind as they were said. Through the bleak darkness, Rei focused entirely on the woman who last spoke out. She wore the colors of the Sailor Senshi Mars. Rei's heart seemed to stop as her breath caught within her throat. When she looked to where the woman's face should have been she frowned. A thick hazy cloud hovered before the features that would distinguish her.   
  
'What the hell is going on!' Rei asked herself over and over as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, a ground that was nothing but darkness. She kept her eyes locked on the figure that she knew was Sailor Mars and kept trying to see her face. Yet the fuzziness still kept the woman's features in shadow.   
  
Rei's own face paled as the hazy cloud started to spread, covering not only Sailor Mars's face, but her body as well. Soon it engulfed the rest of the Senshi that stood around her, their entire figures distorting and blurring into nothing. It frightened Rei in ways one could not imagine, for it felt as though a part of herself was distorting along with them, almost dying.  
  
Amidst the darkness and the blurring of the eight warriors, a deep guttural laughter emerged. It held no presence nor form, just the hatred and glory that underlined the sound. Rei felt tears surface within her violet eyes, their once vivid color dulling in submission.   
  
  
-- "It is done." --  
  
  
Rei awoke with a startling gasp, her entire body trembling and struggling for air as the laughter's voice echoed in her mind. Her body's sudden movement jolted the small, wooden desk before her. It took a moment for Rei's vision to adjust and for her to grasp her surroundings.  
  
"Nothing more than a freak." The harsh words spoken broke Rei's fumbling concentration. She looked to her right and saw Bane stalking past her cubicle. She watched him as he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a vicious smile that portrayed his utter dislike for her.  
  
She was still at the Station.   
  
Rei looked to the big clock hanging on the far wall. It was now almost three hours after the meeting she had conducted. Rei ran a slender hand, still shaking, through her long, silky hair. She rested her head upon her hand briefly, before looking down to the papers on her desk. She still had so much to do and --   
  
Rei paused, her body going rigid. There, on one of the papers before her was scribbled something. Rei looked more closely at the writing and frowned.   
  
'Moonlight will show the Gates of Time'  
  
While tracing a finger along the path of the small writing, Rei slowly sank back into her chair. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Gren would have to hear of all of this, but what did it all mean? The feeling of being completely not in control began to overwhelm Rei, and with a start she bolted up from her desk and grabbed her coat.  
  
She was going to find answers...even if it proved to be the last thing she ever did. 


	5. Chapter V Out of the Shadows

Chapter Five   
  
"Out Of The Shadows"  
  
  
  
The few hours that had passed allowed for the atmosphere at the Delyerain to calm down considerably. The usual cloud of smoke was now nothing more than a few lingering wisps of white tendrils within the air. The bar had been washed down and only a few people still graced its barstool seats.   
  
The moment Rei stepped through the door, for the second time that night, she did not hesitate to immediately scour around for her old friend Gren. Grateful for the lesser amount of patrons, Rei could easily maneuver herself through the old building. She prayed that Gren would still be where he last sat, or even still at the Delyerain itself. She desperately needed to speak with him, and time would not allow her to calm down.  
  
The wooden floor of the Delyerain echoed the soft noise from Rei's black boots, but otherwise she was silent as a cat as she lithely made her way to the very back. Her violet eyes flared brightly as she noted that Gren was not still sitting there. Now what would she do?   
  
With a great sigh of disapproval, Rei rocked back onto the heels of her feet. She considered where else she could go in search of her friend. Since there weren't too many places that were safe for those who served the Rebellion, her choices were narrowed down considerably.   
  
"The person whom you seek will no longer be returning to these parts." A steady voice stated from directly behind Rei. She quickly turned all senses on full alert, only to come face to face with someone recognizable by appearance alone. Rei's breath caught within her throat, the deep violet of her eyes flaring brightly in response to the words spoken.  
  
Trystan stood before the young woman whom he had been watching for what seemed like an eternity. He still marveled at her youth and undeniable beauty even after all the long years that had passed. There was nothing about this young woman that he did not know himself.   
  
The air between the two figures grew thick and still as tension began to build. Trystan knew this day would eventually come. The day when he would finally be able to come out from the shadows and make his presence known. The day when he would be able to speak to her. It was the day he lived for, what he was born to do.   
  
Rei's mouth opened slightly, the urge to break the silence becoming unbearable. What did Trystan speak of anyway? How would he know where Gren was? The thought that answered her questions settled uneasily within her mind.  
  
"Where is Gren...what have YOU done with him!" The fury that emanated from Rei's tone alone was enough to cause everyone to turn and look at the two who confronted each other. Rei paid no mind though; her entire focus was on finding the location of her friend. Her entire body had gone rigid, the blood surging through her veins. Rei's fingers twitched slightly, the urge to grab Trystan by the throat and beat him into a bloody pulp becoming tempting.  
  
Trystan stepped back slightly, a confused look washing over his handsome face. He didn't expect this kind of reaction, nor did he enjoy seeing Rei in angst. He had to make clear what he had meant. Somehow he had to gain this woman's trust, but that was going to be no easy task. Trystan slowly closed his knowledgeable eyes and ran a steady hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He let out a long sigh in preparation, and finally answered.  
  
"I am afraid that the dark one has taken him." When Trystan reopened his eyes they were brimmed with tears. Their amber depths clouding over as he relayed what information he could to the young woman before him. He watched in pain, as Rei's own expression faltered and fell.  
  
"Dark one..." Rei repeated to her self, her mind wandering as she recalled the enemy that she and the world faced. The face of the man she met in the streets flashed into memory. His long ebony hair. The crimson cloak, a mirror image of a blood red sea. His piercing blue eyes. Rei shook her head trying desperately to focus. She had never had any reason to fear or distrust Trystan before, yet truth be told this was the first time that they had ever spoken.  
  
"I don't understand. Even more why should I believe in your words?" Rei's gaze lowered as she finished her question. Although she asked it, deep down she knew that it was the truth. Somehow she just knew that what Trystan spoke of was indeed a reality. Rei absently raised a slender hand to her heart. She rested it there briefly feeling the beat of her own pulse. Where would she be without Gren? Even after all their time spent apart, she still always knew he was there...somewhere.  
  
"You are right in being leery of me and what I speak of. It would seem like Gren has taught you well indeed. However, I have told you all that I know of... I realize that, that is not much." Trystan opened his arms before him in gesture. "But it is all you and I have at the current point in time."   
  
Rei swayed slightly where she stood, gravity pulling down hard upon her body. Why was this happening? Why now? Her violet eyes had grown very dark, her skin pale as a wave of utter horror washed over her. She looked over to the bar, where the bartender still stood watching.   
  
"Have you seen Gren? Earlier...the man who was sitting over near the back." Rei pointed over to the small table in reference. Yet the bartender merely shook his head in confusion. After Trystan's mention of the enemy the entire attendance of the Delyerain had quickly dispersed. Even he was now having thoughts of closing up early. Not many spoke of such things within the few remaining sanctuaries. It was a bad omen.  
  
Trystan grimaced as he watched Rei desperately reach out to the man behind the bar. He could see the terror and hopelessness growing within her eyes. She did not know what to do or think anymore. Why should she...after all she had currently been through Trystan was surprised to even see her up and about...  
  
  
  
...A sudden gust of wind blew through the cracks in the windows that graced the front wall of the Delyerain. It scurried in under the door, scattering what debris lay about the wooden floor. Trystan looked down in dismay as a few stray leaves danced around his boots and between he and Rei. A foul whisper was carried in on that breeze that did not settle well with him nor his nerves.  
  
"We must leave...now." Trystan spoke so low that Rei barely heard him. She was so swept up in her worries that it took his sudden grasp of her arm to draw her attention to the deathly presence that filtered in from the outside. Rei looked to the bartender, only to see that he had taken to the back door that led to the kitchen. Something was wrong...again.  
  
Rei's gaze slowly turned up into that of Trystan's once more. His eyes alone spoke of what was coming. Everything slowed as the front door of the Delyerain suddenly burst open, wooden splinters splaying everywhere. Trystan pushed into Rei hard, forcing her to tumble backwards. She watched as he gripped a scabbard at his side and unsheathed a long slender sword. The metal glinted in the light of the fires that illuminated the room.  
  
Trystan positioned himself directly in front of Rei's fumbling body. She scrambled back, trying to regain some sort of composure as she watched Trystan stand before her...protecting and shielding her the best he could. Her gaze returned once more to the door, and to the creatures that proceeded to enter through it.  
  
Rei could feel her heart pounding within her ears; her breathing slowed in recognition of the enemy that penetrated one of the Rebellion's most sanctified strongholds. She could not remember the last time that the enemy had dared to attack the Delyerain, especially with the station only a few blocks up the street. It usually meant suicide on their part, yet now they entered the building seemingly without worry or fear, driven by some unseen force.  
  
Trystan seemed to sense Rei's questioning of the events that were unfolding before her, and he leaned back resting a hand upon her shoulder. "They are here for you and you alone." He said, an expression of alarm upon his face.   
  
"I don't understand..." Rei retorted, her voice failing despite her best efforts. She knew that she should get up and bear arms, yet her body would not move. Instead she continued to sit frozen in confusion and fear.  
  
"You do not have to understand...just trust. Put your faith in me and my words, I will never lead you astray...to this I swear." The sympathy within Trystan's voice alone caused something to stir deep within Rei's soul. Somehow she had always known that she could trust this man, even now.   
  
From the entrance of the Delyerain came forth many sentinels, all clad in the armor that represented their kind. They were faithful servants to the evil that walked the land, bringing nothing less than chaos and terror to all they crossed. A group of twenty or so filed in, all gathering before the two who were before them.  
  
Trystan quickly extended his free hand, gesturing for Rei to grasp it. He knew that if they were to get out of this alive it would take both of them fighting. He could hear the sentinels filing in behind him and gritted his teeth as he made a mental guess at how many had come.  
  
From her position on the floor Rei could see both Trystan and the enemy as she decided to take his offering hand. Her eyes never strayed from the sentinels, even as she came to a standing position. From within her chest Rei could feel her heartbeat threatening to burst; her palms had become sweaty and she could swear that her hair stood on end.  
  
With a slight nod of his head Trystan gracefully swiveled around, bringing the blade of his sword to rest upon his forehead. Rei in turn flung open her long, black leather coat revealing a massive array of daggers, arrows and a crossbow. In an impressive display of agility Rei unhooked her weapon of choice, arming it and taking stance to fight.   
  
Trystan watched from the corner of his eye as Rei withdrew a magnificent weapon, her crossbow. Within the span of a heartbeat she had it armed and cocked, all prepared to do what would be needed. The fierce determination that had grown in her eyes seemed electric. Rei's long black hair flowed freely behind her, as her long coat settled around her slender form once more. She was a vision of beauty, all the while a capable bringer of death.  
  
Rei no longer allowed herself to question or doubt. All she knew for sure was that her life was now in danger, and that she had to defend it. How else would she be able to find out what happened to Gren? She would not allow herself to die here now, not like this. There was so much yet to do, so much to learn and attempt to understand; yet time never seemed to be on her side. Still, she owed it to herself and Gren to keep on going...even if she wasn't sure that she was headed in the right direction.  
  
Without further hesitation Rei pulled the small trigger of the crossbow that she held. It's thick silver arrow whistled through the air just before lodging itself in the throat of one the sentinels. Blood the color of pure black poured from the gaping wound inflicted while sending its owner into a screaming frenzy.  
  
As if on cue the entire room exploded into battle. The sentinels lunged themselves upon the two they attacked. Their own weapons, various swords and daggers were met with parries and blocks. Although Trystan and Rei were quite outnumbered, they held their ground considerably.   
  
Trystan seemed as though he danced upon the very air itself, skipping from one attacker to the next. The clash of metal ringed continuously throughout the air as he protected himself time and again. With an unusual grace for a man of his stature, Trystan easily maneuvered himself between two sentinels who charged him. He launched himself into the air, landing a fatal kick into the chest of the enemy.   
  
The ground was soon covered in the thick substance of the enemy's blood. It became treacherous to all that stood upon it. Rei tried desperately not to slip on the ground, not wanting to become unguarded and vulnerable for even a second. Still, she risked a glance over her shoulder just in time to see Trystan sever the head of one of the many sentinels they both still faced. How were they ever going to get out of this alive?  
  
Although it seemed that they were winning the fight, the number in the sentinels seemed to never decrease. Rei fumbled slightly as she returned her full attention to another oncoming attacker. Fear and doubt began to etch at her mind once more, and she wondered if it was even of her own making. She looked at the sentinel who charged her and felt the rush of adrenaline surge through her entire body, yet the hopelessness that she had felt earlier began to overwhelm her once more...   
  
Trystan grimaced in disgust as the head of a sentinel whipped up in the air before him, the body it belonged slumping lifelessly to the ground. He quickly wiped his face only to realize that he was covered in it's blood. This was the part of the battle he hated most, the messiness. He took a brief moment to scan his surroundings, pondering how well they were doing in the fight.   
  
The mess of bodies on the floor was all of the enemy; not that he doubted it. Trystan knew that Rei was an excellent fighter, even now before her true power would come to term. Still, he felt the need to check on her. God only knows how screwed up things would be if the world lost her...  
  
...Rei's entire world seemed to stop as she stood motionless before her attacker. A million things went through her head as she tried to grasp what counter attack she should do. Why was she even thinking about this? Fighting didn't require one's thoughts, only actions. Yet Rei could not move, she simply would not.  
  
"moonlight will show the gates of time..." Rei spoke weakly. Her words whispered through the air, addressing any whom would listen. She clung to those words as though they would somehow save her from what she was facing. Yet the sounds of the fight still roared on, drowning out her useless words.   
  
Trystan's eyes finally locked onto the form of Rei just moments before she spoke aloud. He watched in horror as she stood completely still, her gaze steadily fixed on a sentinel who advanced upon her. Its sword was raised, positioned for a fatal blow, yet Rei remained unmoving.   
  
"NO--REI!" Trystan flung a nearby enemy to the side, breaking out in a run towards the young woman. He watched as her mouth moved, silently speaking something. And as he drew nearer he realized that she was not herself, the dazed look within her eyes spoke of foul play. Someone was controlling her...stalling her movement.  
  
"DAMNIT REI, SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Trystan yelled, desperately trying to bring Rei to her senses. To an innocent onlooker it seemed to be an act of suicide, but he knew better. Now was such a fragile time in Rei's life; she would be an easy target for the mind manipulation that the dark one projected.  
  
From within Rei's soul she knew that she should move, or at least do something other than just stand there. Yet standing there she remained, and as the sentinel finally was upon her a single tear rolled gently down her face.  
  
  
  
  
** Coming Soon: Chapter VI ** 


	6. Chapter VI A Time of Change

Chapter Six  
  
"A Time of Change"  
  
  
  
Location: Formerly Kaido/ A few miles from Obihiro  
  
  
A blood red sun slowly emerged from over the horizon. It was a symbol of anger, hate and fear that came with the dawning of the new day. The world seemed to calm as light spilled over the land, chasing the shadows into hiding. Yet even though daylight graced its surfaces, evil was ever nipping at its heels.  
  
Deep lavender eyes stared out blankly at the wild plains that stretched for miles and beyond. They watched unblinking, unwavering as though they were seeing something of utter importance and value. They were soulful eyes filled with a sense of knowledge and power that did no justice to the few years they had looked upon the Earth.  
  
A gentle breeze swayed throughout the long, brittle grass that covered most of the ground. It filtered through Hotaru's dark, shoulder length hair flowing it across her innocent face. Her straight locks danced about the winds that journeyed passed before settling down once more. Yet her steady gaze never faltered, ever continuing to watch the unseen.  
  
As the field took on its rigid, unmoving form once more the inner fires of Hotaru's eyes flashed briefly before finally moving. She blinked once very slowly, adjusting to the oncoming light of day. The sun's brightness blinded all that dared to face it, even more so now than the long years of old that had passed. It came and dried up the land, parched what little gardens the world still had, and drank the waters dry.  
  
The night that just passed was finally over, the horrors that had come out to play diminishing with it. Hotaru let out a long, laborious breath and gently shook her head. She had been in a daze for hours just watching...listening...waiting. Yet with the coming of day she was left once more with no answers to the riddles that whispered in the air.  
  
Something was amiss, she could feel it. The world was changing; twisting and bending its existence, a movement not seen now for many years. Hotaru had first begun to sense the changes about a week ago. The air had started to carry with it words of the Old World, of how things used to be before that one fateful day so long ago at Ground Zero.  
  
Hotaru frowned slightly, reviewing everything she considered being an asset to what was happening. She had not graced the world with her presence for a long time, and sometimes she wondered if her young age only instigated the revelations and theories that her brain constructed. Even still, something was transpiring and its impact rippled through the very planet itself.  
  
With gentle ease and grace Hotaru lowered herself to the ground. She wore a long, suede cloak the color of deepest brown that allowed her to blend in perfectly with her surroundings. It billowed around her as she settled closer to the floor of the field. After a moment she placed a small slender hand upon the earth.   
  
Hotaru could feel the Earth's pain, the echo of screams from many years of torment and damage to its soul. Casting her eyes skyward, looking opposite of the rising sun, Hotaru's gaze came to rest upon the iridescent glow of the moon. It was still just as high in the sky as ever, always casting its warm hopeful light upon the Earth below.  
  
A sharp shiver traveled down Hotaru's spine as she reluctantly remembered how the light of the moon had briefly gone out during the night. It was if the moon had melted away, taking to hiding from something it gravely feared. In that small moment hope had dwindled by a thread. Never before had the radiance of the moon gone out, for its place has evermore been permanently suspended within the sky...  
  
  
..."Darkness and shadow shall not avail  
Though hearts of men have proven frail.  
  
Through mist and cloud and storm beyond  
The power of light will asunder the bond.  
  
  
For when doubt and strife shall not abate  
The crystal blade will determine our fate.  
  
Though nothing ever sustains the same  
The core of all evil, the bearer will tame.  
  
  
Evermore when defeat is at hand  
She will walk again, the silver sand.  
  
Her gift imparted will never fade  
The light of the moon is forever our aid."  
  
  
Hotaru lithely rose from her crouched position just as she finished whispering the Crystal Ballad. It had been a long time since she last spoke it aloud. She now used it as a shield against the fear and horror embedded from the moon's brief disappearing act. Even as she ended speaking it, the ballad continuously ran through her weary mind.  
  
It was strange how even after all these years she would remember how the ballad went. The only time her youthful ears had ever been graced with its delightful rhyme was back when her mother was still alive. Hotaru could still remember how her mother's face would light up every night at bedtime. It seemed to be her favorite task when reciting the ballad to her only daughter.  
  
Now so many years later Hotaru's memory still held the words. Her mother used to say that it was from the time of the Old World, and that people used it when all hope was lost. The mere speaking or thinking of it seemed to calm one's soul although she could never understand why. Hotaru hung on to the ballad as a keepsake treasure from her mom, the only thing she still had that was a part of her.  
  
Hotaru's slender form froze once more; her eyes fixed on the large field before her. She slowly reached back and pulled the thick hood of the cloak she wore over her head. After a moment's hesitation Hotaru sharply turned to her right, and beheld the glory and magnificence of the mountains that loomed there. The wind gently washed over the field once more as Hotaru briskly made her way to the safety that the mountainside provided.  
  
Many years had gone by since the passing of her mother, and Hotaru could still remember the day that she stumbled across the splendor of what was now her home. The town she had once lived in held no comfort after her mother was taken, and in her despair Hotaru had fled to the mountains. It was there that she discovered she could survive on her own.   
  
This was her only sanctuary in a world gone so completely wrong...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A chamber made of earth and stone lay in complete silence. The ceiling of the structure loomed high overhead towering up beyond sight. A single candle rested upon an altar that resided in the middle of the circular room. Its flame burned brightly, casting an unholy glow upon the walls and floor. Shadows lingered around every corner, devilishly dancing with the darkness.  
  
From opposite sides of the chamber two figures suddenly emerged from their once hidden places amongst the shadows. Their steady footsteps broke the once quiet and solitary atmosphere as they both made their way to the altar.   
  
"My Lord." The man on the right addressed the moment he came to stand before the altar and the other figure. In the dim light cast by the candle his piercing blue eyes appeared to glow as they looked determinedly at his master. It had been a long while since he last had to speak with him, yet the turning of time and change was now nipping at his heels.  
  
"My son?" The other figure spoke in return, his voice so deep and guttural that the words spoken were barely comprehendible. It seemed that his response held almost a mocking undertone and that did not seem to sit well with the other man. The figure moved slightly, his long black cloak shuffling about the floor. His hood was drawn up covering any trace of facial or bodily features. In the end he was just a voice. A voice that could bring anyone to their knees in submission.  
  
The blue eyed man took a sharp intake of breath, his gaze narrowing slightly. Long ebony colored hair spilled gracefully down his back, so dark that it blended in with the darkness around him. His skin was so pale and thin, the only wear and tear of living as long as he had thus far. Although death and decay clung to his very presence the man still had an unwavering beauty and grace to him.  
  
"The warrior of the flame walks the earth once more." His voice was steady, yet etched with fear at the reaction his discovery might cause. He looked down towards the candle that sit atop the altar and absentmindedly reached out to play with its flame.   
  
"You are sure..." His Lord stated, neither questioning nor confirming. His voice now seemed to take on a much darker tone in response to what was brought to his attention. From beneath his hooded cloak he watched the younger man before him very carefully.  
  
"I saw her with my own eyes, my Lord." His blue eyes flared defiantly as they looked back up from the altar. He did not like these meetings with his master; they did not always go the way he planned.   
  
"So it has begun." The deep guttural voice hissed loudly, echoing throughout the chamber walls. He seemed almost eager for what he was sure to come. His old bones begged for action, to finish what was supposed to have ended so very long ago.  
  
"Perhaps. However, I can assure of this. She does not know yet of her entire identity, nor does she remember much of the past and what was." The blue eyed man stated, grimacing at his master's assumption of what was happening. So much time had passed. How could they even be sure that now was the time that the remaining Sailor Senshi had found a way home? There were so few that had slipped through their grasp that fateful day so long ago. Could it actually be now, after so many years, that they had been reincarnated?  
  
"You question when the answer has already been lain before you." The Lord replied. Although the blue eyed man could not see, it seemed as though his master smiled with his words. It unnerved him deeply when his mind was read without consent. He knew better, and that a mental block should have been put up the moment he set foot in the sacred chamber.  
  
"My apologies master." The younger man bowed his head slightly in submission. He could sense the pleasure his Lord took in toying with him, yet paid no mind. Now was no time to question the one who commanded the very planet itself. He quickly straightened his posture once more, turning their meeting back to what was most important. "What would you have me now do?" He asked dryly.   
  
Without warning the hooded figure before him erupted in laughter. The harsh pitches of his amusement bounced off the walls and floor alike. To him this was all a mere game.  
  
"Do?" The guttural voice questioned, his laughing abating as he spoke. "You doing something with this matter?" His voice growled, the tone was lined with anger. The Lord took a small step backwards. "I fear that you have gravely misinterpreted my intentions...my son."   
  
The younger man frowned slightly, truly not understanding what was going on. He watched as his master raised a single arm, completely covered in his black cloak.  
  
"You have failed me once already. Do not assume that I would entrust you with such again." His voice continued to growl, growing angrier with each word spoken. The younger of the two lowered his head in submission once more, acknowledging the failures that lay within his past. He could do nothing nor say anything that would make up for that fateful day within his master's eyes.  
  
"I understand." He replied hesitantly, his blue eyes growing dull and unfocused. When he lifted his head to meet his master's gaze he realized that he was alone. His eyes scanned the chamber briefly, making sure that his Lord had definitely departed from his presence. It appeared that he had said all that was needed. His blue eyes grew dark, his own anger swirling within their depths.   
  
Without further hesitation the younger man quickly exited the chamber as well, his deep crimson cloak billowing out behind him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Through cloud and mist, beyond all the laws of physics and boundaries, he traveled. It was not hard to find his way through to his destination, only perilous due to the fact that there was no longer a guardian protecting the passageways. The road to the Gates of Time could be quite treacherous, even to those as powerful as himself.  
  
The Dark Lord maneuvered with ease despite all the obstacles that tempted his foots to go astray. It had been long indeed since he last visited the Time Gate of this realm, yet he still remembered the path as though it was yesterday. It would not be too long now until he reached its giant doors.  
  
"Just as I left you..." The Dark Lord hissed as he finally came to stand before the Time Gate. Its smooth doors towered above and beyond his height, a glory to behold. Yet despite its size there was not much left to leave one in awe.  
  
The doors of the Time Gate were old, decaying despite their smoothness. Mold and weeds grew within cracks that ran from the floor to the very top of the Gate itself. The structure could barely stand, chunks of rock and wood lay scattered on the floor leaving gaping holes within it. It was obvious that no one had touched the Time Gate since that day.  
  
The Dark Lord remembered how he had viciously attacked the Time Gate so many years ago, leaving it nothing more than a broken memorial. He had to be sure that his plan would follow through without any interruptions from the Gate...or the guardian itself.  
  
As the Dark Lord advanced closer to the doors of Time, their once opaque appearance faded revealing doors of glass. Crystal in texture, and clear to see through, the glass only reflected from what lay beyond the other side of the Gate.  
  
His black cloak shuffling behind him, the Dark Lord gradually came to stand within an arms reach of the entrance to the Time Gate. From beneath his hood, his eyes gazed deep into the crystal glass surface. As his search finally came to an end he lifted his arm and rested it upon the doors themselves.  
  
From beyond the other side of the Time Gate a young woman stared back out in return. Her stature proud and defiant to say the least. Her long dark emerald hair flowed about her shoulders; the spirit within her eyes still shined brightly despite her current conditions.  
  
Within the woman's hand she grasped a long, silver metal staff. Atop the staff the metal formed into two hearts one larger below the smaller. A garnet sphere resided within the larger of the two. The staff itself emanated a power so great and devastating that it seemed to glow and pulsate with the beating of its owner's heart.  
  
"Just as I left you." He hissed again, smiling in triumph, as he continued to stare into the remains of what was once Earth's sacred Gates of Time...and its guardian.  
  
  
  
  
* Coming Soon Chaper VII ** 


	7. Chapter VII Shattered Memories

** Hello everyone! :) I want to thank all of you who have read my story and found pleasure in doing so. Your reviews have been wonderful to say the least and I appreciate each and every one! I want to apologize for the delay in this next chapter, I have caught up in so many other things lately that I didn't have the time. Hopefully I have not lost all my readers in my being pokey! :) Thank you all once again!! - VelvetStar  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VII  
  
"Shattered Memories"  
  
  
  
The steady sound of gentle raindrops…  
  
An intoxicating aroma of fresh roses…  
  
Crying…  
  
Pain…  
  
  
Rei rapidly blinked her eyes trying to accustom herself to her surrounding. She squinted and peered around the large bedchamber that she happened to be standing in. The room was unrecognizable yet it held a small sense of familiarity that Rei just could not deny.  
  
Red roses graced every inch of the bedroom, from the windowsill near the far wall to the small loveseat that stood just next to where Rei stood. The smell from the beautiful, rich flowers lingered within the air stirring up memories of old. Why did this single flower present such a sense of peace and distinction when it came to the past?  
  
Rei's deep violet eyes flared brightly as they came to rest on the rather large bed that extended from the right wall. There lay the crumbled form of a young woman, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and onto the bed itself. She wore an exquisite dress made of sheer silk, yet its beauty was hidden as it was rumpled beneath her body. The crying came from her. Her tears marked the pain that enveloped the room.  
  
Rei slightly cocked her head. She gazed at the long sun kissed hair to the slender form of the woman's body. The mere sound within the woman's sobbing seemed familiar. Rei's eyes widened in surprise as her mind put two and two together. This was the same woman from the last vision she had, had. The only difference now was that instead of being filled with joy, the young woman appeared to be grieving.   
  
A sudden knock on the bedroom door interrupted Rei's thoughts and she quickly backed up to the wall that stood behind her. Even though she knew that she could not be seen within her visions she still acted upon her instincts regardless.   
  
"Usagi?" A quiet and gentle voice beckoned from the door. There was a brief pause before the handle was turned and the door was slowly pushed open. "Usagi…" The pain within the voice echoed with its words as the person saw the state in which the young woman was in. After another moment another young woman with soft blue eyes gingerly entered the room.  
  
Rei looked upon the woman who had just entered marveling at her short blue hair that shimmered within the soft light of the bedroom. Her eyes held such power and knowledge that one might think of the young woman as cold if it were not for the compassion that underlined them.   
  
The woman atop the bed gently eased herself up coming to sit on the edge of the large bed. The soft pink comforter spread out atop it ruffling as she settled. Even from where Rei stood she could still make out the red puffiness around her vivid blue eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Usagi quickly rubbed her eyes desperately trying to cover up whatever pain she was expressing. Yet she knew it would be no good. Ami had always known how to read her, even now when they saw so little of each other. She grimaced as she tried to imagine how terrible she must look, definitely not fit for a queen.  
  
"Usagi there is no need to hide what you are feeling. What you go through we too experience. That is what makes us so strong, our friendship, our bond." Ami spoke slowly choosing her words carefully. Although she knew her dear friend well the recent times had put a damper on everyone and their usual spirits.  
  
Usagi attempted a smile yet as her lips moved tears began to surface once more. She raised her shaky hands and gracefully tucked her long golden locks behind her ears. Once more Usagi wiped her eyes before casting her gaze downward to the floor. Her shoulders slumped as though she was giving in to defeat.  
  
"Its of no use anymore Ami, we both know this." Usagi's voice trembled as she finally spoke. The heartache that she felt dripped heavily upon each word. "The world is changing and there is nothing I can do to stop it."   
  
"Change has always been apart of our existence Usagi. Some things are meant to happen and some things aren't." Ami replied, the knowledge within her tone sent chills down Usagi's spine. "There are some things that you can not stop."   
  
Usagi lifted her head and gazed steadily into her friend's blue eyes. She absently bit her upper lip contemplating the thoughts that shifted through her head. Perhaps Ami was right, she thought. Perhaps certain changes were necessary to the ways the world would be shaped in the future, yet why did it feel so incredibly painful…and lonely?  
  
"He isn't himself anymore Ami. I can feel it always." Usagi's eyes darkened in recent memories. "From the way he looks at me, to his mere presence…something is wrong…something has changed." Usagi grimaced as she once more said the word changed, it was beginning to become a thing that Usagi dreaded with her life.  
  
Even Ami seemed to grow upset at the statement just spoken. She let out a long laborious sigh as her own mind raced with thoughts of recent events. "I know." She finally admitted, giving in to the dread that had succumbed Usagi nearly a month ago. "There has been a difference in him for quite some time now, and I must admit that it worries me slightly."   
  
Ami paused her eyes darting about the bedchamber. "Yet still the roses come, ever continuing to grace your presence…" Confusion mixed with relief could be heard within Ami's observation. She once more came to rest her eyes upon Usagi, and brought herself over to her side.   
  
Usagi watched as Ami slowly lowered herself down to her knees before her. She watched as her friend bowed slightly in acknowledgment to her royal position. "Ami please don't, I am still the same girl you met that one day back in middle school…no different." Usagi still was not used to being the head of the royal court that ruled over the newly created Crystal Tokyo, she still looked at herself as the same old odango.  
  
"You will get over the newness of everything…it just takes time. Perhaps that is what 'he' is doing as well. There is always a period of adjustment." Ami rose once more and made her way back to the door. "Will you be alright Usagi?" She asked before leaving.  
  
"Somehow…" Usagi replied, the hope within her answer caused Ami's heart to pause slightly as she was racked with the Queen's pain once more. "Thank you Ami…"   
  
Ami slightly bowed once more before exiting the room. Usagi watched as her old friend closed the door before rising from the bed herself. Her long golden hair flowed down the length of her back and just barely touched the floor with its length. The sheer dress that covered her body danced about her heels as it unfolded from its crumpled position.  
  
  
  
  
Rei continued to watch as the young woman glided over to the window at the far back wall. She took notice at how graceful and lovely she appeared. Yet behind that grace and posture Rei could sense a frightened young girl lost in a world that was new and unfamiliar.   
  
The young woman rested a hand upon the glass of the window she came to stand before. Her fingers almost gripped the glass as the rain continued to pour down upon it from the outside. Rei frowned as she recalled everything she had just witnessed and heard. None of it made any sense save for the fact that both woman were strangely familiar even despite her earlier visions. They both held a sense of power…  
  
Rei gasped as a revelation suddenly hit her. She watched as the young woman began to cry once more her tears falling silently to the floor below. It was strange, Rei thought, but it seemed as though the world itself was weeping with her.   
  
Rei slowly moved from her hidden spot up against the wall and quietly walked over to where the young woman still stood crying. She looked at the hand that still gripped the window and marveled at the ring that graced its wedding finger. It was so exquisite and beautiful, yet simple. The small heart at its center shined brightly and Rei wondered if the giver of the ring was the bringer of the pain that seemed to eat away at the young woman who wore it.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Rei heard the young woman whisper as she slowly withdrew her slender hand and went to lay upon the bed once more. Rei glanced over her shoulder continuing to watch the young woman. Her heart went out to this person even though she did not truly know her at this point in time.   
  
Rei absently raised her own hand to the window and turned to peer outside. Her eyes widened in shock as she beheld what lay out beyond the building she was in. She stumbled backwards slightly as though recoiling in fear.   
  
"This can not be…" Rei spoke aloud for the first time within the vision. Her violet eyes flared brightly as her heart began to race uncontrollably. Her breathing became difficult and she gasped for air. It felt as though a tremendous weight had been placed upon her chest and it burned uncontrollably.  
  
Rei struggled to remain calm, she begged her body to relax and told herself over and over that everything she now saw was just a vision…nothing more.  
  
"Nothing more…nothing more…" Rei spoke aloud to herself as she forced her eyes to close tightly.  
  
  
  
  
"Rei! Wake up Rei…open your eyes!" A voice called out. Rei recognized its warm sound and urged herself to respond. With a start her eyes snapped open and her body flew up. She looked around startled at the fact that she was no longer standing, but sitting. Her violet eyes came to rest upon a familiar face.  
  
"Trystan?" Rei absently asked, her mind still racing. She was sitting before a fire that eagerly raged before her. The night sky sparkled brightly with the light of the stars and the moon glowed ever warmly. She was outside…somewhere with Trystan. Rei blinked a couple times trying to come back to reality and remember what was real. She recalled the Delyerain and the sentinels that had come and attacked. The blood…and the terror of realizing that the enemy was upon her and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Nothing she could do…Rei blinked as a single tear rolled down her face in memory. She had been caught off guard, she could remember that yet nothing more. Her gaze focused once more on Trystan and found that he was watching her with a very worried expression upon his face.  
  
Rei tried to move her body to stand yet screamed as a sharp pain erupted within her chest. Upon instinct she grasped her body where it hurt and shut her eyes. Her breathing became difficult once more and dizziness over took her head.   
  
"You were dreaming…but you are back now." Rei heard Trystan say, although his choice of words particularly 'dreaming' seemed forced. She reopened her eyes and looked down to where her body ached. A dull throbbing had overtaken the once sharp and sudden pain. As she gingerly peered down a shirt that was very much not her own she grimaced as she saw a bloodied bandage wrapped tightly about her chest.  
  
Rei's voice trembled slightly as she still tried to remember what had happened after she had been caught off guard. Yet no matter how hard she tried the memory still eluded her. Her mind still vividly recalled the young blonde woman and bedchamber of roses…  
  
"What has happened to me?" Rei finally asked, her voice sketchy and frightened. She looked up to Trystan and found him still staring at her worried as ever. A frown was permanently etched upon his face as his eyes clouded over in sympathy…and much relief.   
  
  
Things had been so close to going so terribly wrong…  
  
  
  
  
  
** Coming Soon: Chapter VIII ** 


End file.
